ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 12 - Honey's Three Bitter Days!
Honey's Three Bitter Days! is the 12th episode of the anime series. Honey gets a cavity; the number one rule until the cavity is fixed being, "No Sweets." Growing ever more agitated, he eventually snaps and takes his frustration out on his cousin and best friend, Mori. The two experience an almost unheard of event between them - an argument. Mori is devastated, but Haruhi gets to the bottom of things and the friends are reunited with a bit of Suoh assistance. The concept of moe is introduced and though Haruhi questions its value, Renge and the rest of the guests think it's marvelous. Episode Summary The episode begins with Tamaki ranting at the twins for spilling tea on Usa-chan, Honey's beloved stuffed bunny. They refuse to take the blame saying it only happened because Haruhi was running away from them after they tried to get her to cosplay in a racy bunny outfit. Tamaki would definitely like to see that, but now's not the time. Kyoya states that since there are no guests, they can make a racket; but do they really want to wake the napping host, namely Honey? Haruhi is surprised that a third year still takes naps and decides that they should just awaken him and apologize. Tamaki and the twins hide behind a sofa and demand that she let him sleep. They explain that the loli-shota wakes up in a very foul mood; there's even a rumor that when his family visited a U.S. military instillation to give a hand-to-hand combat lessons, Honey slept through most of it due to jet lag. When a soldier woke him up, a large explosion wiped out two entire platoons of Green Berets, leaving behind a pink cloud shaped like Usa-chan and residual diplomatic issues with America. What's worse, the doll was made by Honey's late grandmother, making it his prized possession. As Honey stirs, the trio starts screaming. Haruhi thinks they're exaggerating until Tamaki tells her that his bloodtype is AB - the same type as Kyoya's. Haruhi is then thoroughly convinced and "breaks the fourth wall" to apologize to viewers who have the same bloodtype. Tamaki calls for the twins to use their parents' private jet to go to Mt. Osore and bring back a medium so they channel Honey's grandmother and make a new Usa-chan, in addition to bringing back prefecture specialities. The twins say there's no time so he then tries to get Haruhi into a full-body bunny suit. Haruhi refuses, telling Tamaki to wear it himself as she runs in place with Tamaki holding on to the back of her blazer collar, both speaking nonsense all the while. Honey begins to awaken, so they make a last-minute attempt at misdirection, substituting Tamaki's Kuma-bear for Usa-chan. Upon seeing the cuddly brown bear, Honey is unmoved and slams Kuma-bear to the ground. Seeing the pink bunny, he demands to know who got Usa-chan dirty. The terrified trio begs Mori for protection and he provides it by simply saying, "He wanted tea." Honey is immediately amused and wants to know, "Do you think he wants some cake, too?" The idiotic trio collapses in exhaustion. As the club's daily business ensues, Honey is surrounded by his guests who ask what kind of chocolate he likes best. He sweetly tells them he loves chocolate, Usa-chan, and all of them, too. Renge is heard as a voice-over giving a brief bio of the oldest host, until she's seen standing beside Haruhi and Tamaki with a microphone describing Honey's charms and catch-phrases. She continues to say loudly that she doesn't quite believe his loli-boy image; there's something missing in his character arc. Haruhi warns him that if he keeps eating sweets, he'll develop a cavity to which Honey calmly replies that always brushes his teeth. At that very moment, he cringes in pain. Haruhi asks if he's okay and holding his swollen cheek, Honey replies in a sad voice, "Nah, it's nothing." Haruhi and the twins try to get him to open his mouth, but he resists until Mori throws him down onto a sofa and forces him to do so by grabbing his face and forcing his mouth open. Meanwhile, his fangirls squeal at what they call "moe" (i.e. being emotionally worked up or describing something that evokes said state). Honey goes on insisting that he's fine despite his painful cavity, depicted as a tooth being stabbed by two devils with pitchforks. Mori turns to Tamaki who understands the situation at once and tells the club that Honey can no longer have sweets until his cavity is healed and that the club will support him by refraining, as well. Honey is grief-stricken and his life becomes, as Renge puts it, "a living hell." Over the next few days, Honey goes through various stages of withdrawl and seeks to meet his need for sweets in various ways. His guests feel sorry for him but with a handkerchief wrapped under his chin and tied at the top of his head, he reminds them of a cute bunny. Mori demands his schoolbag even though Honey says he can carry it just fine. "Hand it over" Mori demands and proceeds to dump out a bag full of sweets, giving his friend a menu of sweets to peruse, instead. Hikaru and Kaoru are surprised that Mori is being so strict with Honey and Haruhi feels terrible. Tamaki manages to play the "prince" even without sweets and Kyoya is unaccountably cheery. Everything at Host Club is "off." On a sidenote outside, Haruhi spies a girl confessing her love to Mori, who remains silent making the girl wonder if he cares for someone else. Indoors, Honey attempts to get sweets by pretending to be recovered (which he's not), by playing upon his guests' sympathies (it doesn't work) and by appealing to Haruhi, who gives him Kyoto kelp as a substitute (say what?). By the third day, Honey is in a horrible mood, throwing Kuma-bear to the floor when he finds it inside the empty sweets cabinet, falling to floor on his face and biting Tamaki's outstretched hand of sympathy like a shark. Mori intervenes and that's when the small host loses it completely, throwing the taller and heavier host to the ground, calling him a hard-head and saying that he hates him before running off with Tamaki chasing after. Mori is stunned and while the twins try to console him, it's Haruhi who realizes that he's been harsh with Honey to punish himself. Mori admits that it's true; he's guilty because he forgot to make Honey brush his teeth, twice. Tamaki reappears with Honey, who's overheard everything. Rushing to Mori, Honey throws himself at his cousin and promises to always brush his teeth. A few days later the prohibition on sweets is no more and Honey goes back to stuffing his face. The girl from the courtyard appears in the salon to tell Mori that it's okay if she's not his object of affection and though she's surprised that's it's Honey, it's just so...yay! Renge congratulates the girl on broadening her horizons and all the fangirls cry out, "MOE!" Haruhi's response is a resigned, "Good grief." Gallery Messyusachan.jpg|This could mean trouble. findingusachan.jpg|The twins admit their culpability... harubunny.jpg|...but divert Tamaki's imagination and avoid punishment. racket.jpg|"I don't mind if you make a racket, but please..." Notable Quotes *''(To Mori) '''I'm sorry, Takashi! '' '-Honey'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji Trivia *Haruhi broke the fourth wall by saying, "Those of you watching with type AB, please don't take any offense to this." Category:Anime Episodes